


How Morgan saved his night (Versão em português)

by RaytoTsukishiro



Series: Criminal Minds Drabbles [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytoTsukishiro/pseuds/RaytoTsukishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Mongan pensou que sua noite estava perdida, ele encontra uma maneira de salvá-la.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Morgan saved his night (Versão em português)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinobu Yami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shinobu+Yami).



> Disclaimer: Eles, com muita obviedade, não me pertencem. Essa história saiu de minha cabeça e eu não ganho dinheiro com ela. Tudo que eu ganho são comentários que me fazem feliz e eu estou agradecendo desde já.
> 
> Nota 1: A fic não acontece em um momento específico. Você decide onde quer encaixá-la.

**How Morgan saved his night***

Morgan não tinha certeza de como ficou sozinho com Reid naquele bar, e naquele momento, não fazia ideia sobre o que o garoto estava falando e gesticulando tanto. Mas ele sabia que seria tudo o que ouviria até deixá-lo em casa, uma vez que ficara de lhe dar uma carona.

Olhou para o lado e viu duas gatas conversando e os olhando. Até pensou em  
convidá-las para se juntar à mesa, mas imaginou que não conseguiria evitar que Reid falasse sobre aquelas coisas de nerd e isso poderia estragar sua noite... não, provavelmente o garoto-gênio já tinha feito isso.

Olhou para Reid pensando em como poderia fazer Prentiss e Garcia pagar por aquilo, mas nem mesmo em um plano conseguia pensar... faria isso mais tarde, com certeza.

Derek nem percebeu que o garoto ficara em silêncio, e só quando ele o chamou pela terceira vez, sua mente voltou para o bar para ouvi-lo dizer que era hora de ir para casa. Ainda olhou para as garotas, que acenaram para ele, e suspirando, deixou o lugar seguindo o rapaz.

Claro que ele estava certo sobre ir para a casa de Reid sob uma incessante conversa sobre coisas estranhas, e mesmo quando eles pararam em frente à casa, Spencer não viu e continuou falando - fosse qual fosse o assunto.

Então, Morgan tomou a mais improvável das atitudes... o beijou.

Reid apenas ficou em silêncio e sem qualquer reação por longos segundos. Quando se recuperou, mas ainda em silêncio, e sem tirar os olhos de Morgan, ele correu para casa sem olhar para trás.

Morgan sorriu. Ele encontrara uma nova forma de calar Reid e sua noite não havia sido tão perdida, afinal. Ele realmente gostara daquilo.

**Fim**

___________________  
 _Como Morgan salvou sua noite. ___


End file.
